The Light of Japan
by Nukia
Summary: It had been 10 days since Beyond Birthday had been arrested. L had asked you to accompany him and the Wammy Boys to Japan to look after them well they worked on the Kira Case, but things never seem to go to plan. - Xreader - Continued from the story, So The Games Begin.
1. Aeroplane

**Chapter 1! So I've started to rewrite this, so bear with me for the other 3 chapters lol I have issues with my writing skills sometimes, so I will be taking my time with the story and if you don't like the story... just don't read it. Bad reviews kill my creativity.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story :)**

* * *

You looked out of the window of the Aeroplane as you leant onto your hand, you watched the fluffy clouds float by and sighed. It had only been 10 days since Beyond Birthday had been arrested, now you were on your way to Japan to look after L and the Wammy boys well they worked on the Kira Case.

'Sketch? ' Asked Near.

' Yeah...' You replied.

' Are you a nervous flyer ? ' Asked Near.

You looked at Near sitting next to you, you gave him a weak smile and crossed your arms across your chest. ' Kind of, I've always been a nervous flyer... I don't really know why thought... '

' Would you like to help me with a mathematical puzzle ? ' Asked Near, he held out his pencil towards you as a tiny smile crept to his lips.' It may take your mind of flying...'

You nervously laughed as you looked down at Near's mathematical puzzle book on the tray table in front of him. ' I'm not really good with mathematical problems, that's why I stick to my criminal sketch artists skills... '

' You do know when you sketch that you use measurement and area well you draw. . ' Smirked Near.

You sighed as you picked up your opened strawberry jelly from your tray table, you looked back out of the Aeroplane window and spooned some of the jelly in your mouth.

' Sketch?' Asked Near.

' Yeah...' You replied.

' I'm a nervous flyer too...' Whispered Near.

You looked towards Near again and smirked.' Really?'

' Yes, but I repeat this in my head that there is one in seven million chance of being in a fatal accident on an Aeroplane and somehow that eases my mind... ' Smirked Near.

' How does that ease your mind?' You asked.

' Well...' Said Near

' Hey! Don't tell her things like that Near! ' Interrupted Matt as he leant on the back of Near's passenger seat and sighed.' You'll make things worse...'

' My apologies... ' Sighed Near as he continued to do his mathematical puzzle book.

' It's okay... ' You smiled, you placed your empty jelly pot down on the tray table and sucked your plastic spoon.' The flight will be over in a few hours, we'll all be safe on the ground...'

' Yeah, it's a shame about Mello though...' Sighed Matt.

You pulled your legs to your chest and looked up at Matt behind Near's seat.' Why? What's wrong with Mello?'

' His airline meal didn't agree with him...' Chuckled Matt.

' Gross! Thanks for the mental picture...' You sighed.

' You know, I could take your mind of that mental picture in your head and replace it with something pleasant... ' Smirked Matt, he reached for a piece of your hair and twirled it around his finger. ' Do you wanna join the mile high club? '

Your eyes widened as you blushed a little and turned away from Matt.

Near shook his head as he poked at Matt's arm with his pencil and sighed.

' It was a joke... ' Smirked Matt.

Matt began to laugh, he let out a yell as someone yanked him backwards from the back of Near's passager seat.

' Makeout with the floor Matt...' You heard Mello's voice saying from behind your seat.

You knelt on your seat as you looked over your seat at Mello and smiled.' How are feeling?'

' Better...' Mumbled Mello, he took a bar of chocolate from his inside coat pocket and ripped some of the wrapper from it.

' You're seriously not planning to eat that chocolate bar right?' You asked.

Mello snapped a block of chocolate from his chocolate bar with his teeth and chewed it slowly.

You rolled your eyes as looked down at Matt on the floor and sighed.' Do you think he'll be okay?'

Mello gave Matt a gently kick to the side of his leg and frowned. ' Dude?'

' I think I broke my PSP...' Groaned Matt, he got onto his hands and knees as he pouted.' I also think I've hurt my thumb...'

' Are you okay Matt ?' You asked.

Matt held his thumb towards you and smirked. ' Do wanna kiss it better ? '

You covered your mouth with your hand and let out a giggled.

Mello yanked Matt up by his arm from the floor, he pushed him backwards onto his seat and frowned. ' Behave yourself! '

' I'm behaving! See, I took Sketch's mind of flying...' Frowned Matt.

' And now you just reminded her of it again!' Sighed Mello, he sat back down on his seat and rubbed his stomach.' Just don't move from your seat until we land...'

' It's okay...' You smiled, you put your plastic spoon back to your lips and laughed. ' I now see why L always travels 2 days ahead of you guys...'

Mello and Matt both frowned at you.

' I meant that as a joke...' You nervously laughed.

' We know!' Sighed Mello, he took a bite of his chocolate bar and stared at you.' Your joke wasn't very funny...'

' I'm sorry, I'm in trouble with you guys ain't I ? ' You sighed.

' Wait till we land at the Airport... ' Smirked Matt, he took his PSP from his jean pocket and turned it on.' Just 2 more hours... '

Mello looked towards Matt and smirked as he licked the corner of his chocolate bar. ' 1 hour and 59 minutes now...'

' Even better...' Chuckled Matt, he looked down at his PSP and began to play it.

You gave them a weak smile, you sat back down in your seat with a sigh and pulled you knees to your chest.

' I'm doom... ' You sighed.

Near held his pencil out towards you again as he continued to look down at his book.' I'll protect you, if you let me teach you algebra. '

You took the pencil from Near's hand and leant over towards him. ' Okay, but I suck at algebra... '

A tiny smile crept across Near's lips and he glanced up at you. ' I know...'


	2. Letter

**Chapter 2! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the changes I've been making to these chapters and I'll do the other 2 chapters tomorrow after work lol Remember, bad reviews kill my creativity and that means don't read if you don't like my story.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story :)**

* * *

It was not long before the Aeroplane had landed, you walked through the Airport Terminal behind Matt and Mello. You looked around at the people rushing around you and chuckled as you covered up your mouth with your hand.

' Sketch?' Asked Near, he walked next to you as he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger and looked up at you.' May I ask what you find so amusing?'

' It's just amusing watching people rush around like this, I've never been in a busy enviroment like this before...' You smiled as you looked down at Near walking next to you.' Also I just saw a girl wearing something very similar to Mello's clothing...'

' I suggest you keep what you saw to yourself...' Said Near.

You nodded your head as you looked towards Matt and Mello walking in front of you. You watched them walked off ahead of you and Near as you sighed.

You felt someone take hold your hand, you looked down towards your hand and bit your bottom lip. ' Near, what are you doing ?'

' I'm holding your hand...' Replied Near.

' I know, but why?' You asked.

Near put his finger tip to his lips and looked away from you.' To protect you from Matt and Mello...'

' That's really sweet of you, but... ' You began to say as you accidentally walked into the back of someone.

' Oh! I'm so sorry!' You gasped.

' Hey! be careful! ' You heard Matt say.

You watched as he stumbled forward into Mello, you looked away from them as you tucked some of your hair behind you ear and spoke quietly to Matt.' I'm so sorry Matt...'

' You will be Sketch... ' You heard Mello mumble.

You looked over towards Mello, you saw him looking down at his half eaten chocolate bar on the floor and sighed. You began to chew your fingernail and smiled weakly at Mello.

' I will buy you a new one... ' You nervously laughed and looked down at Near next to you.

' You're doomed...' Smirked Near, he looked away from you and quietly chuckled to himself.' Your chances of making it out alive from the Airport have plummeted down to zero...'

' Thanks Near...' You pouted.

' Anyway! I think that guy over there is here to met us... ' Said Matt, he pointed over towards a man holding up a white cardboard sign above his head and sighed.' But why he his waving the sign above his head is a mystery to me...'

Mello looked up from the chocolate bar on the floor and stared at the man. ' Does that sign say The Wammy House on it ? '

' Wait,is that even allowed?' Asked Matt, he lifted up his goggles to reveal his dark blue eyes and frowned.' That's as to be a breach to our identities and for The Wammy House too...'

' Do you think L sent him to meet us?' You asked.

' I'm not a mind reader Sketch, why don't you go and ask him!' Frowned Mello, he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at you.

Near pulled you by your hand as he began to lead you forward towards the smartly dressed man and sighed. ' I'll ask...'

You and Near made your way over towards the man with the white cardboard sign.

The smartly dressed man with dark hair waved the white cardboard sign above his head as he saw you and Near approaching him.

Mello stormed past you and Near, pushing Near roughly out of his way as he began to yell at the man. ' Hey! What do you think you're doing waving that sign around like that ?! Are you stupid?!'

You watched as Mello tried to pull the white cardboard sign away from the man.

' Give me the sign!" Shouted Mello.

The smartly dressed man hid behind the cardboard sign and began to panic as he tried to pulled the sign away from Mello. ' I'm only here to deliver a envelope! '

You glanced around the Airport Terminal, you watched as people began to stare at the situation that was unfolding between the smartly dressed man and Mello.

You sighed as you watched Mello trying to pull the sign away from the smartly dressed man again and tilted your head slightly.' The poor guy needs some help, Matt can you control Mello or something... he his coursing a scene...'

Matt patted your shoulder as he walked pass you and sighed.' Okay, I'll handle this... but you're own me one... '

' Okay...' You nodded.

Near followed after Matt and led you towards them by your hand.

Matt grabbed at Mello's shoulder, he pulled him away from the man and stepped in between them. ' Okay Mells, if you have now finished having your PMT moment maybe you'll let this guy deliver his envelope to us... '

The smartly dressed man tapped the envelope against his forehead and sighed. ' I never knew delivering a envelope would be so nerve-racking! '

' It's not easy living with a chocoholic...' Smirked Matt.

" Hey!' Frowned Mello at Matt.

' Calm down Mells, there is chocolate bar in my car if I remember rightly...' Chuckled Matt.

' Really?' Asked Mello.

' Yeah...' Replied Matt, he looked towards the smartly dressed man and smiled.' So, what's with the envelope?'

The smartly dressed man held the envelope out towards Matt and bowed his head. ' My name is Matsuda, I'm from the National Police Agency and I was asked to deliver this envelope to The Wammy House family... '

Matt took the envelope from Matsuda and bowed his head at him. ' And who is it from? '

' I was only told to deliver the envelope and to hold up that sign... ' Sighed Matsuda as he looked towards Mello standing behind Matt and gulped. ' Then to return back to the Police Agency when you reserved the envelope... '

Mello ripped the cardboard sign in half and scowled at Matsuda.

Matt began to carefully rip along the top of the envelope with his finger, he looked up at Matsuda from the envelope and nodded his head slightly.' Yeah okay, that's fine by me...'

Matsuda nervously laugh and bowed to Matt. ' Thank you...'

You watched as Matsuda turned around and quickly rushed away from them.

Mello threw the ripped cardboard sign to the floor and looked down at the envelope in Matt's hand. ' What's in the envelope then?'

Matt pulled a business card from the envelope and held it up in front of his face. ' It's a Hotel address and.. '

' And what?' You asked.

Matt tipped the envelope upside down and a set of car keys with a brown cardboard tag attached to them fell to the floor. ' My car keys!'

You bent down and picked up Matt's car keys from the Airport floor as you smiled. ' I've got them...'

' Thanks Sketch, this kinda looks like L's handwriting on the back of the card... ' Smiled Matt, he then turned the business card over and smirked as he read what was written on it.' That sounds dodgy...'

' Call me when you are in the hotel reception...' Said Mello.

Matt sniggered as he put his arm around Mello and smirked. ' You don't need to ask me twice Mells... '

Mello roughly grabbed at Matt's cream-coloured sleeveless vest and frowned.' Seriously Matt!'

You placed your hands on Matt and Mello's shoulders as you whispered to them. ' Not in the middle of the Airport, people are looking at us again and we may get arrested before we even start this Kira case... '

' Fine...' Frowned Mello, he let go of Matt's cream-coloured sleeveless vest and stepped away from him.' This isn't over yet...'

' Okay, later in the Hotel room then... ' You heard Matt saying as he began to walked away from you and the boys.' I suggest that we get our luggage together and find my car. '

You, Mello and Near followed after Matt.


	3. Chaos On The Car Park

**Chapter 3! I've got a weird sense of humour at times, so bear with me and enjoy my rewrite if anyone as noticed that I have rewritten in lately lol Remember, bad reviews kill my creativity and that means don't read if you don't like my story.**

**I'm trying to get back into this story again and get it finished. **

**The genres as changed too lol **

**Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story :)**

**Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

You stood outside of the Airport entrance with Near standing next to you, you looked around at all the different people rushing around you and sighed. You took your mobile phone from your coat pocket, you checked the time on your phone and shivered.

' Sketch!' You heard Matt's voice shouting.

You looked over your shoulder to see Matt jogging towards you, he put his arm around your shoulders and dropped your black duffel bag down in front of you.

' Is it me or is it getting chilly...' Sighed Matt.

' It's Autumn in Japan, didn't you study the Japanese language and culture like L ask us to before we left Los Angeles?' You asked.

' Of course I did! I learnt the word Shigaretto didn't I...' Smirked Matt.

You rolled your eyes as you put your mobile phone back in your coat pocket and laughed.' Really Matt, is that all you think about?'

' Hey! I need my nicotine fix, I'm dying for a cigarette you know...' Chuckled Matt, he put his hand in his cream coloured sleeveless vest pocket and sighed.' I miss my baby too...'

You took Matt's car keys from your coat pocket, you held them up in front of his face and rattled them. ' Do you want to hold the keys for your baby?'

' Sketch?" Asked Matt.

' What?' You asked.

' Do fancy a ride in my Chevelle ?' Smirked Matt.

You bit your bottom lip as you looked up at Matt and slightly nodded your head.

'Seriously?' Asked Matt, he removed his orange goggles away from his dark blue eyes and gazed into your eyes.' Do you mean it?'

' Yeah, how else would I get to Hotel...' You grinned.

Matt chuckled as he put his goggles back over his eyes and smiled.' I meant that me and you should...'

' Enough already!' Interrupted Mello.

You felt yourself being roughly pushed away from Matt, you watched as Mello rammed a duffel bag into Matt's stomach and sighed. You picked your duffel bag up from in front of you and hung it over your shoulder.

' Mello...' You sighed.

' Quiet Sketch! Frowned Mello, he glared at you for a few moments and turned his attention back to Matt.' Behave yourself!'

' Jealous?' Smirked Matt, he wrapped his arms around his duffel bag and chuckled.' Come on Mells, you know you'll always be my favourite blonde...'

' Blonde!' Shouted Mello.

' Here we go again...' Sighed Near.

You looked down at Near next to you, you watched him twirl a piece of his white hair around his finger and sighed as you looked back at Mello.' I know...'

' Mells, calm down!' Smirked Matt.

' No! We should be finding your car and then getting a move on to the Hotel to meet L!' Scowled Mello, he snatched Matt's car keys from your hand and held them towards Matt.' But instead you're messing around!'

' Mello, don't be such a drama queen... ' Sighed Matt.

Mello stormed off away from the entrance of the Airport, he made his way towards the Airport car park as Matt chased after him.

'Come on Near...' You sighed as you followed after Mello and Matt.

Near walked closely behind you as he dragged his green duffel bag along the ground and twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger. ' Mello is only lashing out due to the lack of sugar in his system.'

' All this over a chocolate bar?' You asked.

Near put his hand into his jean's pocket and took a toy car from it.' Possibly, he his a chocoholic after all. '

You looked ahead towards the boys, you watched as Matt pushed Mello on top of someones car's bonnet and snatched his car keys away from Mello's hand. You shook your head as you looked down at Near walking next to you and sighed.

' I'm travelling with L next time...' You sighed.

' Who said there would be a next time?' Asked Near.

You rolled your eyes as you looked back over at the boys and quickened your walking pace towards them.

' This position seem familiar...' You heard Matt saying.

Mello frowned as he pushed Matt off the top of him, he got up from the car bonnet and grabbed hold of Matt's arm. ' The minute we get you back to England you're getting neutered!'

'Animals get neutered, not people!' Smirked Matt.

' You are a animal!' Frowned Mello.

'Guys!' You yelled, you placed your hand onto Mello's shoulder and tried to pulled him away from Matt.' What's got into you both?!'

'Get off!' Frowned Mello, he brushed your hand away from his shoulder and let go of Matt's arm.' I'm just stressed out! I need chocolate!'

Matt picked up his duffel bag from the ground, he put his car keys into his jean pocket and smirked. ' All this over chocolate? Mells, I've got a few bars of chocolate in my car...'

You placed your hand onto Mello's shoulder again, you gently patted it and chuckled.' Calm down now Mello, Matt as candy in his car...'

' That sounds dodgy to me...' Mumbled Mello as he shook your hand away from his shoulder and picked his duffel bag up from the ground.

' Yeah thanks for that Sketch...' Chuckled Matt.

' Sorry Matt for making you sound dodgy...' You smiled.

' Yeah Matt, listen to your Mother... she knows best.' Snigger Mello.

' She's to hot to be my Mum...' Smirked Matt, he looked around at the cars and began to walk across the car park.'Right! I'm going to find my car!'

' Are you coming Mum? 'Chuckled Mello as he followed after Matt.

' I guess... ' You smiled as you followed after Mello.

It was not long before Matt stopped, he pointed towards his car as he excitedly yelled and ran towards his red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle.' Look! It's my baby!'

' Seriously Matt! it's a car! ' Shouted Mello as he ran after Matt.

You and Near followed after Mello as you both made your way to Matt's car.

Matt unlocked his car's boot, he threw his duffel bag into it and took your bag from your hand. ' Just get it in the car Mello and stop having your PMT moments... '

Mello got into the front of Matt's car and slammed the car's passager side door shut.

You and Near got into the back of Matt's car and put your seatbelts on.

' Where is it... ' Mumbled Mello, he rustled around in the passager side's door pocket and frowned.' You told me you had some chocolate in your car!'

' I do, but I wouldn't mess around in there if I was you Mells and did I even say that there was chocolate in the side door pocket... ' Smirked Matt, he got into the driver's side of his car and turned on his Sat Nav as he closed the car door.' Try the dashboard storage tray...'

' And why should I... ' Mello began to say as he then yelled out in disgust and removed his hand from the side pocket.' Matt!'

' What's wrong? ' You asked.

' Dude seriously!' Shouted Mello, he grabbed a chocolate bar from the dashboard storage tray and wiped his gloved hand on Matt's arm.'Dirty bitch!'

' I did warn you...' Laughed Matt as he began to type in the Hotel's name and address into his Sat Nav and smirked.

' What's in the side pocket?' You asked.

Mello quickly ripped away the wrapper from his chocolate bar, he snapped a block off chocolate from the bar with his teeth and slumped back into the seat. ' Nothing for the eyes of innocent lady... '

' I did warn you not to mess around in the side door Mells, but you never seem to listen to me... ' Laughed Matt, he stared up the engine to his car and smirked.' But then again it's quite amusing when you don't take my advise...'

' I'm burning my gloves when I get out of this car... ' Scowled Mello.

' Whatever, now which side of the road to they drive on in Japan ? ' Asked Matt as he sped out of the Airport's car park and turned right.


	4. The Wrong Side Of The Road!

**Chapter 4! So some people have wondered what Mello saw in the side pocket of Matt's car. I will leave that to everyone's imagination, but it's been a long time since I wrote this and maybe people are still wondering lol Remember, bad reviews kill my creativity and that means don't read if you don't like my story.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter : )**

* * *

You leant your head on the headrest of back seat, you looked out of the car window as you ran your finger tip along the car's window pane and smiled. It was getting dark outside, the streets of Japan were bustling with people and the city was lighting up with colourful lights.

' I've been dying for a smoke since we left Los Angeles...' You heard Matt saying from the front of the car.

You looked over at Matt, you watched him put a cigarette to his lips and pushed the car cigarette lighter button in. You sat up straight and yawned as you covered up your mouth.

' Matt, open a window before you decide to share your second-hand smoke with the rest of us in the car... ' Frowned Mello, he took a bite out of his chocolate bar and glared at Matt.' Now!'

' You know where the window roller is Mells...'Smirked Matt, he took the cigarette car lighter from its holder and lit his cigarette.' So do it yourself and don't talk with your mouth full either.'

Mello looked down at the car's window roller and poked at it with his gloved finger tip. ' I'm scared to touch anything in your car at this very moment, do you have any alcohol hand gel?'

' There maybe some alcohol hand gel in the side pocket..." Smirked Matt.

' You're disgusting! Open a window!' Frowned Mello.

' You know where the window roller is Mells...' Laughed Matt.

' I'll open it!' You Sighed, you undid your seatbelt and reached for the car window's roller.' It's getting stuffy in the back anyway... '

' See! Sketch doesn't mind touching my stuff... ' Smirked Matt, he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Mello's direction.' So stop complaining...'

' Hey Sketch, do you want to see what Matt keeps in his side pocket? ' Asked Mello.

' Don't you dare show her Mells!' Frowned Matt.

You rolled down the car's window on the passager side, you sat back down on the back seat of the car and put your seatbelt back on. ' I think I'll pass on that offer Mello...'

' Are you sure?' Smirked Mello, he look over his shoulder at you and took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

' Very sure...' You sighed.

' I'll tell you what's in there, it's... ' Mello began to say.

You covered up your ears as you looked at Near sitting next to you on the back seat, you giggled when you saw the blank expression on his face and shook your head. You looked towards Mello and Matt in the front of the car. You watched as they argued with each other, you removed your hand from your ears and sighed.

' Matt! Eyes on the road!' Frowned Mello, he screwed his chocolate bar wrapper up in his hand and threw it over his shoulder.' I'd like to get to the Hotel in one piece!'

' Yeah... yeah...' Sighed Matt.

'**Turn right**.' Said the Sat Nav.

' Oh right... ' Mumbled Matt, he swerved onto the right side of the road and put his cigarette out in his car ashtray.

' The left side of the road you moron! ' Yelled Mello, he grabbed at steering wheel of the car and then turned it left as someone honked their car horn at them.' Concentrate!'

' May I ask where you learnt to drive Matt...' You heard Near say from next to you.

' Shut up sheep!' Yelled Mello.

' Get your hands of my steering wheel!' Shouted Matt, he pushed Mello back into the passager side seat and frowned at him. ' The Sat Nav said turn right! '

' You're going to get us all killed!' Frowned Mello.

Matt's grip tightened on his steering wheel and he yelled at Mello again. ' Just let me drive my damn car!'

' Okay! Just stop fighting with each other! What's wrong with you both?! You're acting like children!' You shouted, you took a few deep breaths as you pulled your legs to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. 'Don't make me call L on you guys! I'll do it!'

' Great! Now we'll get scolded by L!'Frowned Mello.

Near chuckled to himself as he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger.

Matt gently tapped Mello's cheek well he kept his eyes on the road and chuckled. ' No, Just you Mells. You've been a nightmare since the chocolate bar incident at The Airport...'

' Guys! Please be quiet, my head hurts... ' You groaned, you rested your forehead on your knees and sighed.' I'll bake you both a chocolate cake or something if you just stop fighting for 5 seconds...'

" Make it a double chocolate cake and we have a deal..." You heard Mello say.

' Sure, anything you want...' You mumbled.

' **You've arrived at your destination.** ' Said the Sat Nav

Matt slowed his car down, he pulled his car over towards the kerb and stopped outside of a large Hotel ' Right, I think this is the right Hotel this time...'

Mello undid his seatbelt, he climbed over Matt's lap and opened the driver's side car door. ' Are you sure? You've said that about the last 3 Hotels we pulled up outside of... '

' I'm positive this time...' Sighed Matt.

' Are you sure Matt?' You asked, you looked up from your knees and sighed.

' I'm sure...' Chuckled Matt.

Mello climbed out of Matt's car, he looked up at the large Hotel's sign and put his hands in his coat pockets as he read the name of the Hotel out loudly.' Marunouchi Hotel.'

Matt lifted his orange goggles up from his dark blue eyes as he looked up at the Hotel's sign and nodded his head slightly. ' It matches the name on the business card, yeah this is the Hotel... '

' I'll give L a call well you guys can sort out the luggage... ' Said Mello, he put his hand inside of his coat and took his mobile phone from his inside pocket of his coat.' Don't be long...'

You watched Mello walked off towards Marunouchi Hotel with his phone to his ear, you placed your feet back down on the car floor and undid your seatbelt.

' Right, let's get the luggage out of the boot...' Smiled Matt, he looked over his shoulder at you and Near as he took his seatbelt off.' Do you think they have Valet Services here?'

' No idea.' You shrugged.

Matt got out of his car, he pulled his driver's seat forward to let you and Near out of the back.

You and Near got out of Matt's car.

' Are you alright Sketch? You look a bit pale... ' Said Matt, he took your duffel bag from his boot and held it out towards you.' Is your Airline meal planning to make an appearance like Mello's meal did on the Aeroplane...'

' No, I'm just feeling tired and it was a long journey after all...' You sighed, you took your bag from Matt's hand and stepped onto the pavement.' I'm just ready for my bed...'

Near picked up his green duffel bag from the ground, he hung it over his shoulder and put his toy car to his lips. ' I suggest we find the Hotel room then and settle down for the night... '

' Yeah, bed does sound like a good idea...' Smirked Matt, he shut the boot to his car and locked up his car.' Right, are you guys ready?'

' Yeah...' You Smiled.

Matt grabbed his and Mello's duffel bags from the pavement, he looked up at the Hotel and smiled.' This place looks more expensive than the Hotel back in Los Angeles...'

' It looks really nice, I bet the beds are so comfy...' You yawned.

' Let's get moving then!' Smiled Matt.

You walked with Matt and Near towards the entrance of the Marunouchi Hotel.


End file.
